The Evening Stone
by Jack1997
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are on a lifesaving mission to free prisonors from sepratist leaders. But when Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan's old master reviels a hidden secret they are forced to change directions.
1. Chapter 1

**The Evning Stone **

**This is my first Star Wars story ever. I would appriciate if you could R+R and F+F, send reviews or even pm me. Feel free to correct mistakes, and tell me if i get any of the details wrong. I would really like it. **

Prologue

Qui-Gon Jinn was walking slowly down the halls of the Jedi temple. He had just held dueling competition to find a new padwan, but none of the boys who entered had been what he had been looking for. Yoda caught up with him. He could sense that Qui-Gon was disturbed.

"Disturbed I see you are," said Yoda. Qui-Gon looked at him.

"I don't think I want to train any of the younglings who were at the dueling today," said Qui-Gon.

"Why not?" Yoda asked curiously.

"I don't think that none of them are good enough. Well, there was one boy, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who showed way better skills than any of the others, but there is great rage in him," Qui-Gon explained.

"Rage leads to hate, which leads to the dark side," said Yoda. Qui-Gon nodded.

"That's why I won't train him. I don't want another failure like with Xanatos. I fear he might end up turning to the dark side. I don't want to train him, because I am afraid. I don't want to witness another failure," Qui-Gon said and stormed off. Yoda shook his head. He feared that Qui-Gon was assuming too much. Yoda sensed that Obi-Wan might bring greatness to the force.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Evening Stone (Chapter 1) **

**Here the next chapter comes. I firstly want to thank QueenYoda for his review. It was great. I will menton reviews in the chapters if there are any. Hope you like this chapter. Remeber to R+R and F+F. So here we go. **

_23 years later _

General Grievous had tried to invade Saleucami to get control over the planet. General Grievous hadn't managed to land on the planet. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Anakin Skywalker were sent to stop the invasion by stopping General Grievous landing his star cruiser on the planet. The two Jedi's had a simple plan to get General Grievous to turn. Two Jedi fighters now zoomed round the star cruiser trying to turn it around they had about ten small clone fighters behind them protecting the two Jedi's. They had managed to fly unnoticed, but one of the pilots in General Grievous' star cruiser had now discovered the small fighters that had just appeared.

"General, we have just tracked two Jedi fighters outside," said the pilot.

"Shoot them down!" General Grievous ordered. The pilot did as he was told. He aimed at the red one and fired. He missed he tried again, this time aiming at the yellow one. The shot was about to hit, but the fighter did a little loop, avoiding the shot. The pilot realised he had a better chance of hitting the red one than the yellow one. He was quite right. Anakin Skywalker, one of the best pilots in the Republic, happened to be piloting the yellow Jedi fighter. He had just discovered they were being shot at.

"Master, they've just discovered us," said Anakin Skywalker to his master.

"I've noticed," said Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was piloting the red Jedi fighter. "That means we need to start turn this cruiser around". Obi-Wan called out for more clones. More clone fighters appeared. General Grievous ordered the cruiser pilot to shoot missiles at the Jedi fighters. The pilot did as he was told. Two grey missiles were appeared.

"Master, missiles," Anakin said. He turned left. One of the missiles followed. Anakin spotted a tight opening between two droids. He took a chance, well knowing he might end up getting stuck, but he didn't care. He just about made it. He could hear a loud "boom" behind him. He looked around. There was no sign of Obi-Wan or the other clone fighters. He must have flown away from them when he was trying to avoid the missiles. Or they had flown away from him.

"Where are you?" Anakin said. There was no reply.

"Master? Can you hear me?" he tried again. No reply.

"Obi-Wan?!" Anakin said. He was beginning to get worried. What if something had happened to him? Anakin pulled out his headset. It was completely ruined.

"Obi-Wan's going to kill me if he's still alive," Anakin said. Meanwhile Grievous was getting tired of Anakin surviving his tricks. He turned to a bounty hunter who was standing behind him.

"Anner, take care of that Jedi," Grievous said pointing at Anakin. "We'll kill the other".

"Understood General," said the bounty hunter, who obviously was called Anner. Only minutes later Anner was out in her ship. She tracked down Anakin quickly. Anakin soon discovered he was being followed. He made a quick turn. She followed. He tried to turn to the other side. So did she. Whatever he did, she did exactly the same. It was impossible to lose her. She seemed to get tired off this game. She suddenly started shooting at him. He avoided the shots arrogantly. She then shot two missiles at him. Anakin noticed them almost at once. He asked R2-D2, who of course was with him, if he was ready. Not waiting for an answer he started twirling the ship until the missiles hit each other. He then made an arrogant loop, making sure he ended up behind the bounty hunters ship. He then shot at the ship. He hit it, but she didn't crash. Instead she headed back to the cruiser.

Now you probably wondered what happened to Obi-Wan. After discovering the missies he turned right, which was in the opposite direction of where Anakin was heading. He made a few turns, but the he didn't manage to get rid of the missiles. Obi-Wan looked desperately around. He saw a few droids huddled up in one point. He quickly flew through them. He heard the missiles explode. He suddenly heard a buzzing noise in his ear.  
"Anakin?" he said. No reply. "This is not good". Obi-wan looked around. Anakin's ship was nowhere to be seen.

"We need to keep on with the mission," he heard a clone pilot say.

"Form the formation," Obi-Wan said.

"As you wish General Kenobi," the clone said. They did as ordered.

"Call for more fighters," Obi-Wan ordered. It was done. "It will take a lot to turn this ship around," Obi-Wan said. They all circled the cruiser. Meanwhile on the ship, Grievous got a massage from Count Dooku.

"It's not there, turn around," Dooku said.

"As you wish my lord, but what about the Jedi?" Grievous said.

"Leave the m for now. Let them believe the battle is won. When this is finished, they won't know what hit them," Dooku said. Grievous ordered to turn the ship as he saw Anner arrive. When the giant cruiser left, Obi-Wan was very surprised.

"Why are they turning around?" he muttered to himself. The clones cheered the battle was won. But Obi-Wan had a strange feeling this was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Evning Stone**

**I'm sorry if this chapter comes a bit late, but I have just had to much else going on. At least here a new chapter comes and i hope you enjoy it. I really hope you'll give me some feedback, and remeber to R+R and F+F. Well, here it goes. **

Chapter 2

Back in Coruscant the two Jedi's landed their fighters. They both leapt out. Anakin had been waiting for this moment. He couldn't wait to see Padmé again. He was looking forward to wrap his arms around her and hold her head tight onto his chest. He hurried towards the door, but when he got there he heard Obi-Wan call his name. He turned around.

"What?" Anakin called.

"Wait, there's something I want to talk to you about," Obi-Wan said. The two men walked towards the Jedi temple. Anakin really wanted to go and see Padmé, but Obi-Wan probably had something important.

"Did you notice how Grievous just left," Anakin said with a cheerful voice.

"Oh I noticed it, it was very suspicious," Obi-Wan said. He sounded very worried.

"I'd call it lucky, but yeah it was pretty suspicious I guess," Anakin said. He didn't really know what to think. At the time he had been so relieved that the battle was over, but now that he looked back on it he didn't seem to find the sense in it. It wasn't like Grievous to just leave a battle.

"I guess?" Obi-Wan looked at him with a surprised look.

"What do you think was the reason that he left?" Anakin asked.

"I think he was he was looking for something," Obi-Wan said.

"What could that be? I mean what could be so important that he would stop an invasion for," Anakin asked.

"Maybe something that could help the separatists win the war, they're not doing very good at the moment," Obi-Wan said.

"Well, that's' good for us isn't it," Anakin said.

"Well it isn't if it is true, that they're looking for something to help them win the war," Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that, but what o you think we can do to stop them," Anakin said.

"I don't think there's anything we can do unless we know what they're looking for, we can't go looking for something we don't know what is," Obi-Wan said.

I see the problem in that," Anakin said. "Was that everything you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, have a good day," Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, you too," Anakin said and hurried off.

Padmé was walking out of the senate. They had just had a meeting. It felt good to be out in fresh air again. She felt the wind blow through her brown hair. It was a mild and chilly wind. It felt good. She stopped in the middle of the stairs. She just stood there and felt the sun warm her forehead while the wind stroked her face. She was really glad to be out of that meeting. Hopefully Anakin would be back. She started walking towards her house. Or it was more of a flat. She saw a black figure running towards her. She stopped walking. The black figure came closer and closer. When he had reached her she let him pick her up spin her around. She felt his arms close around her. He then put her down and kissed her.

"It's so good to see you again," Anakin said when he was done kissing her.

"You're finally here, you were gone for such a long time," Padmé said.

"Well I'm here now," Anakin said and hugged her. He jumped away from her when he spotted two senators staring at them. He pushed her into a small corner where he could be sure nobody would see them.

"That was close," he said with a grin.

"Do you think they suspected anything?" Padmé said. She looked worried.

"Nah, they have no reason to unless they saw us making out," Anakin said.

"We definitely need to be more careful in the future," Padmé said.

"We learn from our mistakes," Anakin said.

"It doesn't really matter now," Padmé said. She kissed Anakin lightly.

"I'm sorry I was late, Obi-Wan held me," Anakin said as he rolled his eyes.

"Was it important?" Padmé asked.

"It was a bit important, but not as important as you," Anakin said. Padmé laughed.

"'Course not, I was worried," Padmé said.

"There's nothing to be worried about, I'm perfectly safe. There are clones there and Obi-Wan is always right behind me. You have no reason to worry," Anakin said. He put his hand on her cheek.

"You never know," Padmé said. Anakin gave her a long and deep hug.

It was getting dark. Anakin was standing on the balcony watching the sky as it grew darker. People on Coruscant had started switching on the lights. Padmé was behind him brushing her hair. She put down the brush and walked over to him.

"What's bothering you?" she asked.

"Ah, nothing," Anakin said. "Nothing you need to worry about anyway".

"Is it something that happened today," Padmé asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything serious. It was only something Grievous did," Anakin said. He was thinking about what Obi-Wan had said. That Grievous was looking for something and that they couldn't stop him. Padmé seemed to have given up now.

"I'm going to bed," Anakin said. He got up and walked into the bedroom. Padmé didn't follow him. He sat down on the bed without closing the blinds. He put his face in his hands. He lay down on the bed. He kept his hands where they were for a few moments before he removed them. He drew his legs up in the bed and pulled the duvet over him. He closed his eyes. He could hear Padmé come into the room, close the blinds and get in bed.

"_You know where it is?" Herman said. A small black haired man was shivering in a corner._

_"Please, I don't know where it is," the man said. Another man walked into the room._

_"What have you gotten out of him" he asked._

_"Nothing yet Dean, but don't you worry, he'll tell us," Herman said. He then took out a gun and pointed it at the man._

_"He'd better, I heard the separatists are after it too," Dean said._

_"Please, my children are worried, they think I won't come home, I need to be there for them," the man cried._

_"Well, then I guess you'll just start talking then," Herman said._

_"Fine, I'll talk," the man said. "My dad found it a long time before I was born. When I was seven a man showed up at our house. He helped my dad with something, they wouldn't tell me. In return dad gave it to him. I never saw it again".  
"This man was Jedi if I'm correct," Dean said. "Who was this Jedi?"_

_"It's such a long time ago that I don't really remember the name," the man said._

_"You need something to refresh your memory?" Herman asked._

_"Fine, his name was Qui-Gon Jinn," the man said. Herman walked over to a control panel and hit a button. Bolts electricity rushed through the man. He screamed of pain. Dean closed his eyes as to say that he did not aproove, but let it happen. Herman on the other hand was smiling. The smile turned into a grin which turned into laugh. The scream fainted. _


End file.
